Kevin Yeegar
Kevin Yeegar is an Exorcist General of the Black Order. Noted as being the oldest General, he was the first target of the Noah Family, who believed his Innocence to be the fabled Heart. When he ended up not being in possession The Heart, he was tortured and driven mad by Tyki Mikk, and later died of his injuries. Background The oldest of the five Generals, Yeegar is also a hero who puts himself on the front-lines for the first battles. According to Komui and others, he is very strict when it comes to manners and speech, however, he is a very kind person. In the anime, he is disappointed when he didn't get to Belgium quick enough to recover the innocence, which caused one casualty. He also is fond of cooking, shown when he was happy to make more food for Allen Walker after Allen had heartily ate much of the food Yeegar prepared for himself, Allen, and the finders. Yeegar is the first General to be targeted by the Noah and defeated, mutilated, and, in the manga, crucified backwards on a cross by Tyki Mikk, who also steals and destroys his Innocence. Yeegar goes insane after the fight and rambles on about "the Heart" (the Heart of all Innocence) and how the Earl is searching for it; he dies not long after due to his injuries. He would not let his finders stay when he was attacked by Tyki Mikk and Road Kamelot, he created an opening for them and demanded they flee the scene. In the manga, Yeegar is unknown to readers until Komui informs Allen, Lavi, and Lenalee about his death, and not much information is revealed about him. He was holding 8 innocence, plus his own, The Millennium Earl destroyed 9 pieces of innocence here. In the anime, Yeegar's anti-Akuma weapon is a pair of chained pendulums that can split into multiple pendulums, allowing him to attack multiple Akuma at once. According to the anime, Yeegar worked as a teacher before becoming an Exorcist. When one of his students died, the student's friend turned her into Akuma that killed all of her classmates. The Akuma was later destroyed by an Exorcist that used a bow as an anti-Akuma weapon. The Exorcist told Yeegar about the Black Order, and Yeegar became an Exorcist (and eventually a General). Powers and Abilities Innocence Unnamed Chained Pendulums: This equipment-type innocence is shown to take the form of a pair of chained pendulums that can split into multiple pendulums, allowing him to attack multiple Akuma at once. The pendulum chains can extend great distances. He is shown to be strong enough to whip around Akuma caught on his pendulums, sending them crashing into and exploding on other Akuma. He can also use his pendulums in a defensive manner, whipping them around in front of him to deflect Akuma blood virus bullets. Trivia *Yeegar's interests include creating new dishes (foods), he likes children and dislikes rainD.Gray-man -Gray Ark- Chapter 1, Page 55. References Navigation Category:Exorcists Category:Generals Category:Black Order Member Category:Characters Category:Equipment Type Category:Male Category:Deceased Characters